


Savenan t'Surak k'Qom'i - Enseignement de Surak à destination des Humains

by KtyKoneko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other, Surak, Surak & Gandhi, enseignement de Surak, philosophie Vulcaine, sagesse Vulcaine, spiritualité, traduction Surak
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtyKoneko/pseuds/KtyKoneko
Summary: Surakest un personnage secondaire de Star trek que l'on ne voit que dans un seul épisode de la série originelle : The savage Curtain, saison 3, épisode 22quoique, pas si secondaire que cela : scientifique, philosophe, pacifiste, Surak est le père spirituel de la nation Vulcaine. Son enseignement imprègne le comportement des Vulcains, et de Spock.Je vous proposema sélectionde ses enseignements...L'une de ses plus belles citations, qui résume bien l'IDIC est tirée de cet épisode :Ma etek natyan. Teretuhr, lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'onNous avons des différences. Puissions-nous, ensemble, devenir plus grands que la somme de nousAyant remarqué des similitudes avec la philosophie de Gandhi, je vous propose dans un chapitre un résumé de sa penséeChapitre 1 : introductionChapitre 2 :Savenan t'Surak k'Qom'iLes enseignements de Surak à destination des HumainsChapitre 3 :Lo'uk-lar t'Katra, Surak heh Gandhi, Kator-t'hy'laLes Grandes âmes : Surak & Gandhi, frères spirituelsFaites-moi part de ce que vous en pensez, j'aurai plaisir à discuter et échanger avec vous...





	1. Introduction

_**Savenan t'Surak k'Qom'i** _

**Les enseignements de Surak à destination des Humains**

****

* * *

Introduction

Je vous propose ma propre interprétation des enseignements de Surak.

Surak était un scientifique et un philosophe Vulcain.

Avant l'arrivée de Surak, les Vulcains étaient un peuple de barbares, guidés par leurs émotions puissantes et destructrices. Les guerres étaient permanentes, au point d'amener ce peuple à se propre destruction.

Durant le temps de l'éveil, Surak a développé et enseigné une philosophie basée sur la logique et la contention/maîtrise des émotions, seuls moyens d'amener les siens sur la voie de la paix.  
Certains Vulcains refusèrent de suivre ces préceptes et partirent de Vulcain, pour former un nouveau peuple les Romuliens.

La philosophie de Surak imprègne à présent la vie de chaque Vulcain. L'auto-discipline de la maîtrise des émotions est enseignée dès le plus jeune âge. Le processus de répression des émotions ou _S'at_   est enseigné dés la plus tendre enfance et consiste à identifier un complexe affectif, à le déconstruire logiquement, puis à user de la méditation pour le réprimer.

Sarek fut le plus grand Vulcain de tous les temps. Il est le père de la civilisation Vulcaine contemporaine

 

ooo

Vous remarquerez qu'il y a une forme de bouddhisme dans cette philosophie.

Mais c'est vraiment la figure du Mahatma Gandhi (surnommé en son temps "la grande Âme") qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à Surak, dans ce rôle de pacification par la modération des émotions et la non violence active, et par l'importance accordée au respect de la vie.

Dans _"The Savage curtain"_ , Surak a vraiment une attitude non-violente et extrêmement courageuse.  
De plus, dans cet épisode, Surak apparaît tel que Spock le considère et l'admire. Cela est vraiment révélateur de la nature profonde de Spock...

L'une des plus belles citations de Surak, qui résume merveilleusement bien l'IDIC (infinie diversité sous ses infinies combinaisons) est tirée de cet épisode :  
**_Ma etek natyan. Teretuhr, lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on_**  
Nous avons des différences. Puissions-nous, ensemble, devenir plus grands que la somme de nous

 

* * *

 

**J'ai imaginé que Spock ait eu une fille avec une épouse Humaine, c'est par la voix de cette Humano-Vulcaine que je vous transmettrai les enseignements de Surak**

Pour une présentation plus harmonieuse, vous trouverez ces textes au chapitre numéro 2 :  
_Savenan t'Surak k'Qom'i_ | Les enseignements de Surak à destination des Humains"

**J'ai fait le chois de sélectionner les écrits qui correspondent à Surak, tel qu'il était en paroles et en action, dans l'épisode The savage Curtain.**

\- La première partie restituera ces enseignements que j'ai réorganisés et présentés d'une façon qui m'a semblée logique et rationnelle, en les regroupant de façon à peu près thématique.  
Certaines citations en Vulcain sont issues du VLD, elles sont reconnaissables à leur ***** en début et fin de phrase *****  
les autres sont des traductions que j'ai faites.  
Vous trouverez en italique la définition de certains mots ou concepts complexes, ou mes commentaires personnels

\- La seconde partie, propose la simple traduction de ce qui ressemble à une _"Ode à la logique"_

 

  

 **Ajout:  
** **Suite à un échange avec une lectrice, j'ai fait des recherches sur la spiritualité de Gandhi**

J'avais déjà remarqué de très nombreuse similitudes entre les enseignements de Surak et la philosophie de Gandhi, mais ce que j'ai découvert va bien au delà de je que j'avais soupçonné.

Je vous propose un succinct résumé de la pensée de Gandhi dans un troisième chapitre :  
_Lo'uk-lar t'Katra,_ _Surak heh Gandhi, Kator-t'hy'la -_ [les Grandes âmes : Surak & Gandhi, frères spirituels]

****

**_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis_ **

****

* * *

**** **Si vous voulez le revoir, l'épisode où Surak apparaît est : _The Savage Curtain_ , saison 3, épisode 22**

****

* * *

 

 **Documentation**  
Mon Anglais tout comme mon Vulcains ne sont pas parfaits, aussi je ne suis pas à l'abri de possibles erreurs, et je prie les puristes de m'en excuser par avance

J'ai eu recours à ces trois sites pour recueillir ces enseignements, tous écris en Anglais :

 **\- Le Vulcan Langage Dictionary (VLD):**  
<http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/>  
Vous y retrouverez les principales citations de Surak en Vulcain.

\- **"the teaching of Surak" de ufstarfleet**  
<http://ufstarfleet.org/wiki/index.php?title=The_Teachings_of_Surak>:  
Ce site propose un résumé de ses enseignements les plus importants, en anglais. Le texte, simple et concis, est écrit dans un anglais accessible.

- **"the teaching of Surak" de trekfanfiction**  
<https://trekfanfiction.net/miscellaneous/soulful1/the-teachings-of-surak/> :  
Le texte aurait été traduit du Vulcain original par Gregory Hoover. Il se présente sous la forme de textes denses, parfois un peu obscurs, en Anglais. Il s'articule en trois parties, les deux premières sont par endroit un peu décousues, passant d'un concept à l'autre sans transition  
La première partie comporte 20 petites parties,  
la seconde partie compte 10 textes beaucoup plus longs, et qui m'ont semblé par moment incohérents (ce qui est étonnant, pour un texte prétendant retranscrire la parole d'un philosophe prônant la logique).  
La troisième partie est celle que je vous ai restituée telle quelle en essayant de la traduire au mieux

 


	2. Savenan t'Surak k'Qom'i

__

_**Savenan t'Surak k'Qom'i** _

**Les enseignements de Surak à destination des Humains**  
**Par T'leia, fille de Spock S'chn t'gai**

  
_Au cours de ma vie, il m'a été donné de rencontrer une grande variété d'Humanoïdes d'ethnies et de cultures différentes. J'ai pu noter, par delà toutes leurs différences objectives culturelles et physiques, l'existence d'une constante commune à tous ces individus à savoir la recherche du Bonheur._  
_Cependant, il y a une variété infinie de définitions de ce qu'est le bonheur, ainsi qu'une variété infinie de techniques afin de d'y accéder._

 _L'enseignement de Surak propose d'atteindre une forme transcendante de ce Bonheur via la Paix de l'Esprit._  
_La pratique de la logique et du strict contrôle des émotions a permis aux Vulcains, bien que peuple de barbares guerriers aux origines, d'atteindre une civilisation pacifiée et harmonieuse._

 _En tant qu'hybride Humano-Vulcaine, tout comme mon père Spock, j'ai dû faire face à la complexité de mon double héritage génétique, et ajuster cet enseignement en fonction de mes différences génétiques._  
_Au fil des siècles, les Vulcains ont subi une mutation génétique. Celle-ci leur a permis de développer une partie du cerveau uniquement consacrée à la pratique de la contention des émotions._  
_Par contre, chez les humains, les émotions sont tout d'abord ressenties de façon physique, via la production d'hormones, puis identifiées et gérées par le cerveau. La contention totale des émotions comme pratiquée par les Vulcains leur serait non seulement impossible à atteindre, mais surtout nocive pour leur équilibre psychique._

 _L'enseignement de Surak est porteur de messages de grande sagesse._  
_Il m'a semblé pertinent d'adapter cet enseignement au fonctionnement psychique des Humains, de tracer la voix du juste milieu, afin qu'ils puissent, eux aussi, bénéficier des enseignements de Surak afin d'atteindre le Bonheur, via la pratique de cette Sagesse._  
_En espérant que ses paroles vous soient profitables._

 

* * *

 

**oOo**

**_SAVAN-DON-TAK_ ** **_T'KAU-BOSH SURAK_ | LES ENSEIGNEMENTS DE SURAK-LE-SAGE**

**oOo**

 

**_TEVESIK-SISELAU_ | LE LOGOS**

_**Nam-tor olozhika-pukeshta** _ **_t'logos palikan ek'kau-bosh_  
** **La logique née des logos est le commencement de toute sagesse.**

La logique est le fondement du sens et de la raison.  
La logique est la mère de toute la création.  
Libéré de l'émotion, chacun peut appréhender la logique invisible.  
En étant gouverné par l'émotion, nul ne peut voir ses propres limites.

Cependant, la logique et la raison émergent de la même source.  
Cette source est appelé les _logos_ .  
La logique née des logos est le commencement de toute sagesse.

Notes :  
Wikipedia : Dans la philosophie platonicienne, le logos est considéré comme la raison du monde, comme contenant en soi les idées éternelles, archétypes de toutes choses  
_De l'idée de logos dérive celle de logique (au sens large par opposition à la logique mathématique moderne), qui correspond dans le monde latin à la rationalité : l'art de la pensée verbale juste._  
_Le mot logos n'existant pas dans le VLD, j'ai essayé de le recomposer en retrouvant le sens métaphorique de ce mot. Il est impossible que Surak ait eu accès aux philosophies platoniciennes, puisque les Vulcain n'avaient pas encore rencontré les Humains_  
_Aussi, j'ai fais le chois de traduire "logos" par ferment-originel: tevesik-siselau (au lieu de bikuv qui signifie image/logo)_

**.**

**_OLOZHIKA_ | LA LOGIQUE**

**_Nam-tor olozhika Oko-mehk t'kanok-fereikan_  
La logique est la mère de toute la création.**

La logique est comme un récipient vide: il ne peut jamais être vidé et ne peut jamais être rempli.  
Infiniment profonde, elle est la source de toutes choses.  
Elle émousse le tranchant, délie ce qui est noué, ombrage ce qui est éclairé  
La logique est souvent cachée , mais toujours présente.

La plus grande vertu que vous pouvez avoir est de suivre la logique pure.  
Même si la logique est éthérée et insaisissable,  
nous sommes en mesure de savoir qu'elle existe.

Depuis le début des temps, la logique a toujours existé.  
Elle est.  
Au delà de l'être et du non-être.  
Comment puis-je savoir d'où la logique vient?  
Je regarde l' intérieur de moi et la vois.

La sagesse Vulcaine embrasse la logique, comme un exemple pour le monde à suivre.  
Parce qu'elle est pas égocentrique, les gens peuvent voir la lumière en elle  
Parce qu'elle ne se vante pas, elle devient un brillant exemple.  
Parce qu'elle ne se glorifie pas, elle devient une personne de mérite.  
Parce qu'elle ne veut rien du monde, le monde ne peut pas la dépasser la logique.

**.**

**_UTVAU_ | LA RAISON**

**_Orena'uh nahan-nahp, dungi-totepulau ish-veh el'es t'dungi t'dular  
_ Apprenez la pensée lucide, elle vous donnera votre libre arbitre**

Apprenez ce qui est,  
ce qui doit être,  
et ce que vous souhaiteriez que cela soit.

Ceci est la clef de tout :  
la vérité de la réalité, la réalité de la vérité.

C'est ce qui vous donnera votre libre arbitre.

**.**

**_OLOZHIKA HEH UTVAU_ | LOGIQUE et RAISON**

**Nam-tor olozhika ek'wakik heh nom-tor utvau to heh br'xan**  
**La logique est éternelle et la raison est longue et durable**

L'espace entre la logique et la raison est comme un souffle;  
il est vide, mais n'a pas perdu son pouvoir.  
Plus il est utilisé, plus il produit;  
mais plus vous en parlez, moins vous comprenez.  
Il est préférable de ne pas parler des choses que vous ne comprenez pas.

La logique est éternelle, et la raison est longue et durable.  
Pourquoi durent-ils toujours?  
Elles n'existent pas pour elles-mêmes;  
ainsi , ils sont présentes en tous les êtres.

**.**

**_KAU_ | LA SAGESSE**

**_Eik-veshtaya to'ovau kau-lu veshtaya_ **  
**ri glazhau goh na'kastorilaya t'kashan.**  
**Une vaste expérience accroît la sagesse,**  
**à la condition que celle-ci ne soit pas uniquement une recherche de stimulation des sensations**

La logique est comme celui qui laboure et sème,  
puis attend ses bons fruits.

Les enfants de la sagesse sont le Temple du juste  
et leurs fruits sont le respect et la logique.

Mes enfants, de votre jeunesse recevez l'enseignement,  
puis découvrez-y la sagesse,  
même lorsque vos cheveux seront gris.

Le sage Vulcain remplira sa maison mentale avec ses pensées  
et ses magasins des trésors de la raison et de la compréhension.

La compréhension de la logique est la couronne de la sagesse,  
l'achèvement de la paix,  
et le fruit du salut.

Le sage Vulcain agit sur ce qu'il pense et non ce qu'il voit.

.

**_*Ri vath kau eh ri vath rok nam-tor na'etek hi etek kau-tor*_  
Il n'y a pas d'autres libertés et d'autres espoirs pour nous ailleurs que dans la sagesse**

La racine de la sagesse est de chercher la logique,  
et ses branches sont de longue durée.  
Dans les trésors de la sagesse se trouvent la compréhension et le caractère sacré de la connaissance.

L'Être et le non-être se produisent l'un l'autre  
La difficulté et facilité se complètent  
Long et court se définissent l'un l'autre  
Haut et bas s'opposent  
Par conséquent , la sagesse Vulcaine peut agir en ne faisant rien et enseigner sans dire un mot.

Les choses viennent sur son chemin et elle ne les empêche pas;  
Les choses partent et elle les laisse partir.  
Elle possède sans posséder, et agit sans aucun présomption  
Quand son travail est fait, elle ne s'accorde aucun mérite  
Voilà pourquoi il en sera ainsi éternellement.

La sagesse vulcaine guide les personnes  
en explicitant leurs pensées  
en comblant leurs appétits,  
en domptant leurs ambitions,  
et en les faisant devenir plus fort.

En préférant la simplicité et l'affranchissement des émotions,  
la sagesse Vulcaine évite les écueils des mauvaises actions.  
Pour ceux qui pratiquent _non-agir_ ,  
tout va reprendre sa place

Toutes les créatures de l'univers reviennent au point où elles ont commencé.  
Le retour à la source est apaisement parce que nous soumettons au mandat de la logique.  
Le retour au mandat de la logique est appelé être sage.  
Connaître cette constance est appelé «illumination».

**.**

**_ZHERKA_ | LES ** **ÉMOTIONS**

 _***Dakh pthak.** _  
_**Nam-tor ri ret na'fan-kitok fa tu dakh pthak*** _  
**Chassez la peur.**  
**Il n'y a de place pour rien d'autre tant que vous ne l'avez pas chassée.**

Rejetez la peur.  
Rejetez la haine et l'emportement.  
Rejetez l'avidité et la jalousie.

Rejetez toutes émotions qui augmente l'entropie,  
en usant de la raison pour les accepter,  
et alors dépassez-les.

_(entropie: état de désordre d'un système)_

_._

**_Dvel'uh velik'es heh el'es thenat zherka_  
** **Préfére** **z** **la simplicité et la liberté vis à vis des émotions**

Usez avec modération des émotions,  
dans la mesure ou celles-ci n'augmentent pas l'entropie,  
prenez garde à ce qu'elles ne provoquent pas d'autres souffrances,  
lesquelles augmentent également l'entropie.

Maîtrisez vos passions,  
afin qu'elles deviennent une force qui ralentira l'ardeur de la mort

Ceux qui sont patients et logiques peuvent souffrir pendant une brève période,  
mais après, la sérénité sera de retour.

Vous ne devriez pas envier la gloire et la richesse d'un fou,  
car vous ne savez pas ce qui peut être sa perte dans l'avenir

Le sage Vulcan évite les pièges de la mauvaise action.  
Toute transgression survient suite à l'irréflexion.

 _(Sarek dans sa grande sagesse dirait qu'une contention totale de toutes les émotions est impossible à appliquer par les êtres Humains. De part la structure même du cerveau et de la psyché des Humains celle-ci pourrait même s'avérer être dangereuse._  
Le sage Humain rejettera les émotions négatives et cultivera les émotions positives dans une recherche d'harmonie et d'équilibre)

**.**

**_UHK'ES K'VATHULAR_ | RESPECT D'AUTRUI**

.

**_*Ma etek natyan. Teretuhr, lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on*_  
Nous avons des différences. Puissions-nous, ensemble, devenir plus grands que la somme de nous**

La logique et la raison sont impartiales:  
elles traitent tous les humanoïdes comme des égaux.  
Le sage Vulcain ne prend pas parti.

.

 ** _Kwon-sum, vokau dular tala k'lalatar prkori k'lalatar prnak'lirli_**  
**Toujours, rappelez-vous la valeur de l'Infinie Diversité des Infinies Combinaisons** (IDIC)

Abordez les autres avec courtoisie

Communiquez avec les autres avec courtoisie,  
acceptez leurs approches de la même manière, avec des mains respectueuses.

Choisissez de ne pas vous tenir en opposition de l'insensé,  
car il ne faut pas viser à contre-courant de la rivière.

Choisissez de ne pas être rapide avec vos mots,  
ni improductifs ou négligents dans vos pensées.

Choisissez de ne pas être comme un lion dans votre maison,  
qui afflige ceux de votre ménage, et opprime ceux qui sont lui soumis.

Ne laissez pas votre main ouverte lors de la réception d'un don,  
mais ne la gardez pas fermée en donnant.

Soyez doux lorsque vous écoutez des mots, de sorte que vous pouvez comprendre.  
Et offrir une véritable réponse en sagesse.

.

 **_*Ri klau au ik klau tu*_  
** **Ne nuisez pas à ceux qui vous nuisent**

Nuire accélère la destruction et la mort de l'univers,  
et indirectement la votre

Plus concrètement, nuisez le moins possible.  
Nous sommes les créatures d'un univers où l'entropie existe,  
et même si nous ne voyons aucun chemin pour y échapper,  
nous n'avons pas besoin d'y contribuer

Ne nuisez pas à l'intimité d'autrui.  
Respectez l'intimité des esprits et des vies.  
L'intimité reste précieuse seulement dans la mesure où elle est inviolable :  
l'envahir la transforme en supplice.

**.**

**_KATRA_ | L'ÂME**

**_Nam-tor Katra t'olozhika tevalik-fam_  
** **Le Katra de la logique est immortel.**

Il est appelée la Grande Mère ,  
car il donne naissance à la logique et la raison.

Il est comme une vapeur, à peine vue, mais toujours présente.  
Utilisez-le sans effort.  
Tel un flacon se remplit goutte à goutte.

**.**

**_KHAU'ES T'MENE_ | RÈGLES** **DE VIE**

**_*Spunau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh. *_  
Les besoins de la majorité l'emportent sur les besoins de quelques-uns, ou d'un seul.**

L'esprit contrôle le corps;  
contrôler l'esprit et le corps suivra.

Trop d'activité nuit à l'esprit.  
Trop de richesse induit crime.

Percevez le monde entier comme s'il était vôtre

ainsi vous prendrez soin de toutes les choses.

Uniquement s'il n'y a pas de compétition, nous vivrons tous en paix

Plus brillant est le couteau, plus il est facile à ternir.  
Plus vous possédez de richesse, et plus il est difficile de s'en protéger  
L'orgueil apporte sa propre peine.  
Le succès est aussi dangereux que l'échec,  
et nous sommes souvent notre pire ennemi.

Toute transgression survient suite à l'irréflexion.

 _***Sihyau thol'es k'thorai ri k'ahm*  
** _ **La noblesse se trouve dans l'action, pas dans les mots**

Lorsque vous avez atteint votre objectif, allez y simplement  
Tel est le chemin à la logique.

Vous ne devriez pas promettre au-delà de votre capacité,  
mais si vous promettez, examiner les moyens de l' accomplir..

**.**

**_T'HYLARA_ | L'AMITIÉ**

**_Nam-tor T'hyla karik rau-nol, heh_ _vest-tal_ _sa-veh_ _t'veh, vest-tal n'mau-yan'es  
_ ** **Un ami fidèle est un abri fort, et celui qui en a trouvé un a trouvé un trésor.**

Rien de comparable à un ami fidèle,  
et aucun poids d'argent ou d'or ne vaut plus que la bonté de sa fidélité.  
Un ami fidèle est un médicament pour la vie et l'immortalité;  
et celui qui cherche la logique en trouvera un.

Celui qui cherche l'Intelligence suprême aura une bonne amitié semblable,  
parce que son ami sera comme lui.

Vous ne devriez pas abandonner un vieil ami,  
pour un nouveau qui ne sera pas semblable à lui.

Un nouvel ami est comme le thé frais;  
laissez infuser, et ensuite il vous sera profitable de le boire.

Un ami insincère est un mal qui est plus à craindre qu'un animal sauvage;  
un animal peut blesser votre corps,  
mais un mauvais ami blessera votre esprit.

**.**

**_PUV-FAM_ | HUMILITE**

**_Ruskaraya'uh n'velng'es_  
Embrassez la simplicité.**

Embrasser la simplicité.  
Mettez les autres en premier.  
Privilégiez la logique sur l' émotion.

Le sage Vulcain se met lui-même en dernier,  
et se retrouve dans une place d'autorité.  
Il se détache de toutes choses;  
il est donc uni à toutes choses.  
Il ne se donne aucune considération  
Il est parfaitement comblé.

**.**

**_SOCHYA KLA-HILAN_ | RECHERCHE DE LA PAIX**

**_*Pstha kau-bosch Whl'q'n sochya, fayei nam-tor ish-veh goh yut t'dif-tor*_  
Le sage Vulcan cherche la paix parce qu'elle est la seule façon de vivre.**

Un mot qui apporte la paix est mieux que mille mots vides  
Un mot doux multiplie les amis et atténue les ennemis  
Et les mots reconnaissants abondent dans un homme bon.

La haine ne cessera pas par plus de haine,  
mais seulement par la logique;  
tel est le principe éternel.

L'homme méchant héritera de l'opprobre et de la honte,  
tout comme les imbéciles qui sont jaloux et menteurs.

Choisissez de ne pas faire de mal,  
et le mal ne prendra pas la main sur vous.  
Repousser l'iniquité,  
et le mal se retirera de vous.

.

 _ ***Ri klau au ik klau tu.***_  
**Ne nuisez pas à ceux qui vous nuisent**  
Offrez lui leur paix,  
et offrez leur à nouveau la paix,  
et agissez ainsi jusqu'à votre mort.  
De cette façon, vous atteindrez la paix,  
même s'ils vous tuent.  
Vous ne pouvez pas transmettre aux autres  
ce que vous n'avez pas expérimenté par vous même.

**.**

**_DORAN T'MENE_ | RESPECT DE LA VIE**

_Vah mau vah tor-yehat ri stau. -_ Autant que possible, ne tuez pas _  
__Kup-fun-tor ha'kiv na'ish du stau?_ _-_ Pouvez-vous rendre la vie à ce que vous avez tué?  
**Dom nam-tor vohris nem-tor ha'kiv. - Par conséquent, soyez lent à prendre une vie**

Prenez une vie de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte :  
prendre conscience de sa propre mort augmente l'entropie.  
Mourir sans en avoir conscience l'augmente moins,  
mais cela l'augmente tout de même

.

**_*Tilek svi'khaf-spol t'vathu - tilek svi'sha'veh.*_  
L'épée dans le cœur de votre ennemis est aussi dans votre propre cœur**

Ne tuez pas.  
L'épée dans le cœur de votre ennemis est aussi dans votre propre cœur.  
Vous êtes lui.  
Chaque action provoque une réaction :  
chaque brutalité que vous infligez vous sera retournée.

**.**

**_ROM-KLASHAN_ | BIENVEILLANCE**

**Ri is-tor dular krotchilaya-tor,** **vi** **maf-tor  
Ne** **manque** **z pas** **de consoler ceux qui pleurent,**  
ni de marcher avec ceux qui sont en deuil.  
Ne soyez pas lent à visiter les malades.

Ne cherchez pas à devenir juge,  
sauf si vous avez assez de force pour briser les iniquités. .

Ne repoussez pas un homme dans sa vieillesse,  
car nous sommes tous soumis à devenir plus vieux.

Ne vous réjouissez pas de la mort de votre ennemi,  
sachant que nous mourons tous,  
et que nous ne voudrions pas que d' autres se réjouissent de la notre

Percevez le monde entier comme si elle était vôtre;  
alors vous prendrez vraiment soin de toutes les choses.

**.**

**_SVI'MA'TOI_ |FACE A LA MORT**

**_Kup-nar-tor kau-bosch Whl'q'n vel uf nam-tor au_  
Le sage Vulcain est capable d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont.**

En acceptant les choses telles qu'elles sont,  
nous devenons impartial.

En étant impartial,  
nous faisons un avec la logique.

En faisant un avec la logique,  
nous devenons un avec le logos.

Étant l'un des logos,  
nous ne sommes plus préoccupés par perdre notre vie  
parce que nous savons logos est constante  
et nous sommes un avec le Tout-en-tout.

**.**

**_EL'ES_ | LA ** **LIBERTÉ**

 ** _Ri svizh-tor dular svi'vesh_ \- Ne vous attardez pas dans le passé,**  
**_ri rirun'uh n't'fa'wak_ \- ne rêvez pas de l'avenir, **  
**_puthakau'uh n'kashkau svi'la'pon -_ concentrez l'esprit sur le moment présent**  
**_Ni dungi dular elik._ \- Alors, seulement vous serez libre.**

Même la mort n'est pas à craindre par une personne qui a vécu à bon escient.

 _*Nam-tor wak vah yut s'vesht na'fa'wak heh pla'rak._  
I'wak mesukh-yut t'on*  
Le temps est le chemin du passé vers le futur, et un recommencement.  
Le présent est à la croisée des deux

**.**

**NAHR | DISCIPLINE**

**_Dan-pid-sfek'uh kashkau k'dular heh rish'uh_  
Aiguisez votre esprit, et persévérez.**

Prêtez l'oreille,  
Acceptez tout ce qui va se passer pour vous,  
et persévérez dans votre lutte,  
et ayez de la patience dans vos défis.

Je vous le dis, le potentiel pour le bien et le mal se trouvent en vous.  
Tout transgression survient suite à de l'irréflexion.

**.**

* * *

**Les enseignements de Surak: seconde partie**

**_U'THET NA'OLOZHIKA_ | ** **ODE A LA LOGIQUE**

**oOo**

1.  
La logique est la base de tout.  
Tout est créé par la logique, et est gouverné par la logique.  
Quand je parle ou agis sans logique,  
la souffrance me suit  
comme une lune suit son soleil.

2.  
Tout est logique, et la logique est tout.  
Quand je parle ou agis avec logique,  
la paix reste avec moi.  
Elle me suit comme mon ombre.

3.  
La logique conduit à l'immortalité ,  
mais la négligence conduit à sa perte.  
Quand nous sommes logiques,  
nous ne devons pas craindre la mort ,  
mais ceux qui sont illogiques sont déjà morts spirituellement .

4.  
Lorsque je persévère dans la logique,  
me consacrant diligemment à la méditation et à la raison,  
je suis libéré des chaînes de l'esclavage  
et je transcende la naissance et la mort.

5.  
Si une personne est logique et consciente,  
pure dans ses actes et agissant avec raison,  
auto-contrôlée, et suivant la voie de la logique,  
alors elle atteindra la sagesse Vulcaine.

6.  
Lorsque par l'utilisation de la logique,  
je réveille mon esprit de son sommeil ,  
je gravis la tour de la sagesse, sans crainte,  
et vois ceux qui sont piégés par leur ignorance.  
Je vois sans jugement ceux qui souffrent sans logique

7.  
Logique parmi les étourdis,  
éveillé et conscient parmi les endormis,  
avancer comme un cheval de course  
parmi les bêtes âgées et affaiblies.

8.  
Tout comme un ban de poisson qui est extrait de sa maison d'eau  
alors nos esprits se tordent et remuent  
lorsqu'ils sont extraits d'un monde de fantaisie  
et plongés dans celui de la logique

9.  
Nos esprits sont difficiles à contrôler.  
lorsqu'ils barbotent, volages et sauvage,  
Il est aisé de le contrôler avec la logique,  
car un esprit bien apprivoisé apporte la sérénité.

10.  
Vos pensées errent loin, voyageant seules,  
désincarnées et nues, à l' abri dans une grotte en vous.  
Lorsque vous maîtrisez vos pensées à travers la logique,  
vous serez libéré des chaînes de l' illusion.

**ooo**

**_Ni shahtau Savenan t'Surak_ |Ainsi se termine l'enseignement de Surak.**

**_Sochya heh Dif heh Mol-kom_ | Paix, Longue Vie & Sérénité**

**ooo**


	3. Lo'uk-lar t'Katra, Surak heh Gandhi, Kator-T'hy'la

**Les grandes Âmes : Surak & Gandhi, frères spirituels  
** **Par T'leia, fille de Spock S'chn t'gai**

**oOo**

 

_Lors de mes recherches sur la Spiritualité Humaine, j'ai été intriguée par la philosophie d'un Humain nommé **Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi** , dit Mahatma Gandhi, la Grande Âme. Son enseignement comporte de nombreux point de convergences avec celui de Surak._

_Il m'a semblé par conséquent intéressant de vous proposer un échantillon de ses pensées et paroles._  
_Je vous propose ci-dessous un bref résumer de sa philosophie afin de nourrir votre pensée..._

**...**

_Brève biographie de Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi_

_Cet Humain naquit sur la planète Terre, en Inde, à Gujarat en -3110,02 (date terrienne: 2 octobre 1869) et mourut assassiné à Delhi en 4801,30 (30 janvier 1948)._  
_Gandhi fut un dirigeant politique, un important guide spirituel de l'Inde et du mouvement pour l'indépendance de son pays._

_Gandhi fut un pionnier et un théoricien du satyagraha : la résistance à l'oppression par la désobéissance civile de masse. Cette théorisation était fondée sur l'ahimsa (« non-violence »), qui a contribué à conduire l'Inde vers l'indépendance._

_Ses critiques importantes de la modernité occidentale Humaine du vingtième siècle Humain, ainsi que des formes d'autorité et d'oppression (dont l'État), lui valurent aussi la réputation de critique du développement dont les idées influencèrent beaucoup de penseurs politiques Humains._

_Contrairement à l'enseignement de Surak qui imprègne chaque pensée de chaque Vulcain, notamment la discipline de la maîtrise des émotions et la pratique de la logique, la philosophie de Gandhi n'a pas été adoptée par les populations Humaines, bien qu'elle ait influencé un certain nombre d'Humains resté célèbres._  
_Ce qui explique en partie que les violences inter-humaines et les guerres se soient perpétrées si longtemps sur cette planète, et ce malgré la bonne volonté manifeste de la majorité de la population qui aspirait à vivre en paix (racisme, homophobie, misogynie, pollutions, avidité, famines...)_

**...**

_Liste non exhaustive d'Humains ayant revendiqué l'influence de Gandhi sur leurs pensées et leurs actes:_

Albert Schweitzer:  
_médecin, précurseur de l'action humanitaire, de l'écologie, de l'antispécisme et du désarmement nucléaire_

Martin Luther King,  
_pasteur, fer de lance de la lutte pour le mouvement des droits civiques américains, par la non-violente_

Nelson Mandela :  
_a lutté contre l'apartheid et pour la paix par la non-violente_

Tenzin Gyatso :  
_Dalaï lama, Moine bouddhiste, chef temporel et spirituel des Tibétains, enseigne le bouddhisme tibétain, et diffuse un message de paix et de non-violence._

John Lennon,  
_membre d'un groupe de chanteur qui fut célèbre en son temps : les Beatles, se référait à Gandhi lorsqu'il parlait de non-violence_

Albert Einstein,  
_physicien théoricien, disait à propos de Gandhi :_  
_« Les générations à venir auront peine à croire qu'un tel homme ait existé en chair et en os sur cette terre »_  
_« Gandhi, le plus grand génie politique de notre temps, a indiqué le chemin et montré de quels sacrifices les hommes sont capables quand ils ont reconnu le bon chemin. Son œuvre pour l'affranchissement de l'Inde est un témoignage vivant que la volonté dominée par une ferme conviction est plus forte que la puissance matérielle en apparence invincible. »_

         

 

* * *

 

**La pensée Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi,  
frère spirituel de Surak**

**oOo**

**PRINCIPAUX PRINCIPES**

 

**_Brahmacharya_ :  
contrôle des sens en pensée, en mots et en actions**

Forme de discipline du corps dont la visée, spirituelle ou religieuse, est le détachement des sens (lesquels entraveraient la libération ( _moksha_ ) de l'âme).  
Gandhi concevait le _brahmacharya_ comme un moyen de se rapprocher de Dieu et comme la pierre de fondation de sa réalisation personnelle.  
Ce contrôle de soi conscient passe en premier lieu par une maîtrise de son conscient et de son inconscient

 _"Personne ne peut me blesser sans ma permission."_  
Car ce que vous ressentez et la manière dont vous réagissez aux événements ne dépend que de vous.  
Vous pouvez choisir vos propres pensées et vos émotions envers la plupart des choses.  
Lorsque vous avez assimilé ceci et que vous réalisez que personne « d'extérieur » ne peut contrôler vos pensées et vos émotions, vous pouvez prendre des habitudes de pensées constructives qui vous font grandir et devenir meilleur au quotidien.

**...**

**_Ahimsâ :  
_ ** **la non violence**

« Alors qu'une bonne action doit appeler l'approbation, et une mauvaise, la réprobation, le fauteur de l'acte, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, mérite toujours respect ou pitié, selon le cas.  
« _Hais le péché, non le pécheur_ » – c'est là un précepte que l'on applique rarement, s'il est aisé à comprendre ;  
et c'est pourquoi le venin de haine se répand si vite dans le monde.

 _L_ ' _ahimsâ_ est le fondement de la quête de vérité.  
Il n'est pas de jour où je ne m'aperçoive, en réalité, que cette quête est vaine, si elle ne se fonde pas sur l _'ahimsâ_.

S'opposer à un système, l'attaquer, c'est bien ;  
mais s'opposer à son auteur, et l'attaquer,  
cela revient à s'opposer à soi-même, à devenir son propre assaillant.

Car la même brosse nous a peints ;  
nous avons pour père le même et unique Créateur,  
et de ce fait les facultés divines que nous recelons en nous sont infinies.  
manquer à un seul être humain, c'est manquer à ces facultés divines,  
et par là même faire tort non seulement à cet être, mais, avec lui, au monde entier. »

(Autobiographie ou mes expériences de vérité)

.

« Quelle différence cela fait-il aux morts, aux orphelins et aux sans-abri,  
que la destruction aveugle ait été amenée au nom du totalitarisme  
ou au nom sacré de la liberté et de la démocratie ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de causes pour lesquelles je suis prêt à mourir  
mais aucune cause pour laquelle je suis prêt à tuer. »

.

 **Limites de la non violence**  
« Je crois que s'il y a seulement le choix entre la violence et la lâcheté,  
je conseille la violence »

« J'aimerais mille fois mieux risquer la violence que risquer l'émasculation de toute une race. »

**Cependant :**

« Œil pour œil et le monde finira aveugle. »

.

 **Féminisme et non violence**  
« Appeler les femmes le sexe faible est un mensonge.  
C'est une injustice des hommes faite aux femmes.  
Si la non-violence est la loi de nos êtres, le futur est avec les femmes"

**...**

**L'euthanasie  
** **Vie ne peut être valable que si elle est « vivable »**

"On ne commet pas de péché de _himsâ_ [violence] par le seul fait de tuer,  
mais lorsqu'on tue pour le bien de son propre corps périssable.  
Toute destruction de vie provoquée par le fait de manger, de boire, etc., est égoïste, et par conséquent _himsâ._  
Mais des hommes la considèrent inévitable et s'y résignent.  
Détruire, pour donner la paix à des créatures qui souffrent atrocement dans leur corps,  
ne peut pas être considéré comme _himsâ_ ,  
pas plus que la violence inévitable à laquelle on est contraint pour assurer la protection de ce qui nous est confié"

"... Si mon enfant était atteint de rage et qu'il n'existât aucun remède permettant d'alléger ses souffrances,  
je considérerais comme de mon devoir de lui donner la mort.  
Le fatalisme a des limites.  
Nous devons nous en remettre au sort uniquement lorsque nous avons épuisé tous les remèdes.  
L'un des moyens, qui est définitif, de soulager un enfant dans les affres d'une atroce souffrance, est de lui donner la mort"

**...**

_**Satyagraha**  
« Force née de la vérité et de l'amour ou non-violence »_

« La recherche de la vérité ne doit admettre qu'aucune violence ne soit infligée à un adversaire,  
mais qu'il doit sortir de l'erreur par la patience et la sympathie.  
Parce que ce qui apparaît comme la vérité à l'un peut apparaître comme erreur à l'autre.  
Et patience signifie auto-souffrance.  
Donc la doctrine est revendication de la vérité,  
pas en infligeant des souffrances à son adversaire, mais à soi-même. »

**...**

**Critique de la société de consommation et simplicité**

« L'esprit est un oiseau sans repos ;  
plus il obtient et plus il désire ;   
il n'est jamais satisfait.  
Plus nous satisfaisons nos passions et plus elles deviennent débridées.  
Nos ancêtres avaient compris cela et placé une limite à nos indulgences.  
Ils avaient remarqué que le bonheur était surtout une condition mentale. »

« Si tous les hommes comprenaient l'éternelle loi morale du service à autrui,  
ils considéreraient comme un péché d'amasser des richesses ;  
alors il n'y aurait plus d'inégalité de fortune,  
et par conséquent plus de famine, plus de gens qui meurent de faim. »

 **Par conséquent :**  
« ...vivre simplement pour que tous puissent simplement vivre »

**...**

**Anarchie éclairée :  
démocratie basée sur la non-violence**

« La véritable indépendance ne viendra pas de la prise du pouvoir par quelques-uns,  
mais du pouvoir que tous auront de s'opposer aux abus de l'autorité.  
En d'autres termes, on devra arriver à l'indépendance  
en inculquant aux masses la conviction qu'elles ont la possibilité de contrôler l'exercice de l'autorité et de la tenir en respect. »  
« L'indépendance doit commencer à la base.  
Ainsi chaque village sera une république. »

« Ce serait un état d'anarchie éclairée.  
Dans un tel pays, chacun serait son propre maître.  
Il se dirigerait lui-même de façon à ne jamais gêner son voisin.  
Par conséquent, l'État idéal est celui où il n'y a aucun pouvoir politique en raison même de la disparition de l'État. »  
« Elle [cette société] est réalisable dans la mesure où la non-violence est réalisable [...].  
Le stade le plus proche de l'anarchie pure serait une démocratie basée sur la non-violence. »

**...**

**La vérité, la non-violence et la lutte pour leur succès sont un tout indissociable  
et trahir un aspect de cet ensemble est trahir son idéal tout entier.**

« C'est une erreur de croire qu'il n'y ait pas de rapport entre la fin et les moyens,  
et cette erreur a entraîné des hommes considérés comme croyants à commettre de terribles crimes.  
C'est comme si vous disiez qu'en plantant des mauvaises herbes  
on peut récolter des roses. »

 

**oOo**

**CITATIONS**

**...**

**Changez-vous vous-même avant de changer les autres :**  
_Vous devez être le changement que vous voulez voir dans ce monde.  
_ _Commencez par changer en vous ce que vous voulez changer autour de vous._

 **Pardon et lâcher prise :  
** _Le faible n'arrive pas à pardonner. Le pardon est l'apanage du fort._

 **Sans action vous n'irez nulle part :  
** _Une once de pratique vaut mieux que des tonnes de discours._

 **Vivez votre vie, ne passez pas à travers :**  
_Vis comme si tu devais mourir demain. Apprends comme si tu devais vivre toujours._  
_La vie est un mystère qu'il faut vivre, et non un problème à résoudre._

 **Persévérez :**  
_Au début ils vous ignorent, ensuite ils vous raillent, puis vous combattent, mais à la fin c'est vous qui gagnez._  
_Quand je désespère, je me souviens qu'à travers toute l'histoire, les chemins de la vérité et de l'amour ont toujours triomphé. Il y a eu des tyrans et des meurtriers, et parfois ils ont semblé invincibles, mais à la fin, ils sont toujours tombés. Pensez toujours à cela_

 **Cherchez ce qui est bon chez les gens :**  
_Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux qualités des gens. J'ai moi-même des défauts, donc je ne me permettrais pas de juger ceux des autres.  
_ _Vous ne devez pas perdre espoir en l'humanité. L'Humanité est un océan : même si quelques gouttes sont souillées, l'océan ne le devient pas._

 **Acceptez le point de vue des autres :**  
_La règle d'or de la conduite est la tolérance mutuelle, car nous ne penserons jamais tous de la même façon, nous ne verrons qu'une partie de la vérité et sous des angles différents._  
_Chacun a raison de son propre point de vue, mais il n'est pas impossible que tout le monde ait tort._

 **Le bonheur :  
** _Le bonheur c'est lorsque vos actes sont en accord avec vos paroles._

 **Évoluez :  
** _Évoluer et changer de point de vue fait parti de la vie. Une personne qui reste toujours sur ses positions finira par avoir tort._

 **Prenez de la satisfaction dans l'effort :**  
_C'est dans l'effort que l'on trouve la satisfaction et non dans la réussite. Un plein effort est une pleine victoire.  
_ (Tous les hommes pensent que le bonheur se trouve au sommet de la montagne, alors qu'il réside dans la façon de la gravir. – Confucius)

 **Peu importe le chemin :  
** _Qu'importe que nous empruntions des itinéraires différents pourvu que nous arrivions au même but._

 _**Respect de la vérité. :**  
_ _Tel un arbre immense, elle donne d'autant plus de fruits qu'on en prend soin. À l'image d'une mine où plus on creuse en profondeur, plus précieux sont les diamants qu'on y découvre, il est remarquable que plus on explore la vérité, plus nombreux et variés sont les services qu'elle nous fait assumer._

* * *

**Sources**

**Wikipedia :** propose un article extrêmement détaillé, et clair :  
[https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mohandas_Karamchand_Gandhi# La_pens%C3%A9e_de_Gandhi](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mohandas_Karamchand_Gandhi#%20La_pens%C3%A9e_de_Gandhi)

**le meilleur de l'Homme**   
<http://www.lemeilleurdelhomme.com/2011/12/21/les-17-meilleures-citations-de-gandhi/>


End file.
